The Love of a Pharaoh
by belgarion11
Summary: What is considered wrong in this new society of ours? One man must discover that no one is immune to society's laws. YugiAnzuMaiShizukaDark Magician GirlIshizu.
1. The Proposal

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of the series Yugioh; hopefully he will share the wealth but if not oh well.  Suing me will get you next to nothing, unless you really want an old pizza crust and half-drank coke can.  Almost forgot "Speech", 'Thoughts'.**

**The Love of a Pharaoh**

            In a dark corner of the Shadow Realm lurks a place where monsters of the highest order tread.  A meeting has been called to discuss the situation of the Pharaoh and how to resolve his current dilemma.  Present at this meeting are Dark Magician Girl (DMG), the Gemini Elf's (GE), Volt Girl (VG), The Harpy Sister's (HS), and Chaos Soldier Girl (CSG).  They are all here for the welfare of their supreme lord and ruler, The Pharaoh, who resides in the body of Yugi Motou.

DMG:  Okay I call this meeting to order, is everyone here?

All:  Yes

DMG:  Good, now the reason I called you all here is to discuss our Pharaoh's current love life.

GE:  What?  You called us here for that?  Why is it any of our concern if the Pharaoh weds one or many wives?

DMG:  That is the point, currently our lord is single and it seems it will stay this way for a long time.

VG:  Oh no, that cannot be.  My poor Pharaoh, I must give him love, love.

ALL:  (Sweat dropping profusely)

HS:  Ah yes a most dire state indeed, maybe we should visit him my sister's.  How does that sound?

CSG:  Now hold on one minute, who even said our lord wants us to interfere?  You ladies stay right where you are.  I will calmly propose our idea to the Pharaoh himself.

ALL:  Riggggghhhhttttt

DMG:  This is why I called this meeting to discuss who will go and who will stay.  Each of us will give reasons for each of us to go.  Whoever seems the most concise and direct will visit our slumbering lord.

CSG:  Ya, I wonder who that would be? (Glaring daggers at DMG).  No I say a test of our fighting capabilities will mark the true champion.

GE:  No, we say a more artistic view would be better.  Perhaps a paintings contest?  Or a musical performance?

VG:  Sounds good to me, hopefully you all can keep up with me.  (Bangs drums by her side with enthusiasm)

HS:  No, that will prove nothing; perhaps a little persuasion is appropriate for our lord?  Maybe show him some things we have learned in our time, eh sisters?  Ho, ho, ho.

DMG:  Enough, since none of us can choose what is the most accurate method to choose a spokeswoman; and some need to get their heads examine (glaring at the Harpy Sister's).  We will instead conduct a drawing to see who goes to see our fair lord.  Each of us will pick a straw from between my hands, whoever picks the shortest straw will go and see the Pharaoh.

ALL:  Agreed

DMG:  Volt Girl you choose first, we will go in reverse alphabetical order.  Thus last to draw will be you Chaos Soldier Girl.

            The drawing takes place with a few cries and a tumultuous shout from the Harpy Sister's on their great fortune.  "We will be departing immediately, come sister's let us welcome the Pharaoh properly."  Giggling like a bunch of high school girls the sister's flew past the disappointed group of women, while Dark Magician Girl was busy contemplating on the events that had unfolded.  'What just happened here?  I know I rigged it so I would win, then why did they win?  Damn the irony is too thick to take.  What the fuck happened?'  The other women of the meeting were equally as frustrated but none voiced their concerns; the meeting was adjourned and promised to be held once more when the sister's returned.

**(**Tokyo******, ****Japan****2:00 a.m.****)**

            In the dead of night a bright light engulfs a region of Japan, centered in a small room atop a game shop.  A surge of power is felt by the spirit lying dormant in the body of a 15 year old boy.  'What power!  Who dares to harm my host?  I must investigate this further.'

            The spirit of the millennium puzzle takes control of young Yugi Motou's body.  Scanning the room he currently resides in Yami, (The Spirit), finds nothing amiss but an open window and a stiff breeze.  'Must have been a fluke; but I did sense a presence not of this world.  Strange?'

            Unbeknownst to the resident spirit, a trio of trouble would soon disrupt the calm of the morn.  Quickly encircling the apprehensive Pharaoh, the Harpy Sister's pounced as one.  "Wha…."  Muffled by three hands Yami could not break from the gentle, yet firm embrace of the sisters.  "Shhh…oh Pharaoh we are not here to harm either you or your host.  But come as messengers from the Shadow Realm."

            Quietly as one the 3 sisters released the Pharaoh and kowtowed before their lord and master.  "Wha…oh it is only you, but why do you come here?  Is there trouble in the Shadow Realm?"

            "Oh no, no mighty Pharaoh it is not that dire of news.  Though the news concerns you it is not of worldwide urgency.  We come here to speak with you about your current marital status, and ask why you have not yet taken a bride?" spoke the youngest of the sisters, the one with the flowing emerald hair.

            "Oh, well I have had much business to attend to and not yet found a suitable woman.  I have found that the 21st century is wrought with danger for my aibou (host), there have been many instances where I believed both I and my aibou were through."

            "We understand your trials and tribulations lord, but we must insist that you find a suitable wife soon.  It would not be wise to again leave this world without first bearing a worthy successor.  Though if you cannot find a suitable spouse, perhaps you would find it more convenient for us to be your spouses?" blushed the eldest of the sisters, her violet tresses outshone the sun.

            "Yes, yes a suitable wife, but it is…What did you just say?  You all wish to become my wives?  Umm…this is a most unusual development; maybe it would be better if we conversed at a later hour?  Yes, a later hour is looking more and more beneficial."

            "If that is what you wish lord, but before we go I would like to further our case a bit."

            "As would I."

            "Me as well."

            With that said all three advanced on our beloved Pharaoh to persuade him about their proposal.  And throughout the night there was no rest in the home of Yugi Motou.

**(Back in the Shadow Realm)**

            'Where the hell are they?  They should have been back by now.  Hopefully they did not harm my Pharaoh in any way, because if they did the heavens themselves could not save them from my wrath.'  The glum and frustrated Dark Magician Girl was contemplating ways to induce torture but make it last for hours on end.  'I wonder how long before a person goes unconscious from the loss of blood?'  Delving further into the mind of DMG would only result in more and more gruesome scenes of harpy limbs and intestines.

            A sound alerted the troubled magician to another presence next to her, "Hello, and how are we today magician?"  Turning to the sound of the voice DMG finds Chaos Soldier Girl smirking at her, "What do I owe the displeasure of your little visit soldier?  Ignoring the snide remark CSG continues on as if she did not hear DMG at all, "Is the little magician worried about our supreme lord and master?"

            "Enough, I am tired of your ill-mannered jokes and snide remarks.  Do you wish to do battle soldier?"

            "So be it, I will commence to trounce the stuffing out of you.  Prepare yourself."

            Drawing their respective weapons the women charged each other to engage the long awaited battle between soldier and magician.  Too bad that the Harpy Sister's took that chance to return from their little excursion, "What's happening girlfriends?  What's with the all the tension in the air?  You guys arguing again?"

            Totally surprised by the sudden appearance of the sister's both soldier and magician could not stop their charge in time.  Thus an event that most men dream of occurred a total dog pile of beautiful women with the Harpy Sister's on the top and CSG on the very bottom.  "Mhmmp….."

            "What did she say?"

            "I think it was along the lines of get off me you fat bastards."

            "Oh haha, come on girls everyone off.  I think both her and Dark Magician Girl are awfully cramped haha.

            Extracting themselves from a messy pile the girls then dusted off and both DMG and CSG set their sights on the scantily clad sisters.  "And where have you guys been?  I mean you were gone for at least 8 hours.  I know is did not take 8 hrs for you guys to give my pharaoh his message."

            "Your pharaoh, when did he suddenly become yours?  You magician have to learn that just because you want something that does not make it yours." sneered CSG.

            "Alright, alright our pharaoh, so where have you ladies been?  And what have you been doing?"

            "Well we were kind of trying to persuade him to the proposal.  It worked out rather nicely if I do say so myself." stated the eldest harpy.

            "What did you do?  You didn't do anything to him did you?  Please oh Ra, tell me you did not do anything to the pharaoh."

            "Calm down, I am sure that they are just joking.  Right, harpy?" questioned CSG.

            "No, we are not, we did try to persuade the Pharaoh but it is not the way you guys are talking about.  Man, you guys have sick minds you know that?" snickered the youngest harpy.

            "Enough with your games and riddles out with it, did you or did you not give the message to the Pharaoh?  Hopefully you did something worthwhile in the 8 hrs you spent in our lord's realm?"

            "Ya, ya we got it all figured out, but he had to do some thinking so we just played cards with him till dawn.  We always knew that he loved card games, (There is no need for them to know what else we discussed with the Pharaoh.  In this game less is much better, hahaha.)" spoke the mischievous middle harpy.

            "Fine, so at least he is thinking over the proposal.  What else can we do but wait?" questioned a frustrated DMG.  'That doesn't mean I can't visit him beforehand, maybe I can "persuade" him as well.'

**(Back in the world of out hero)**

            'What to do?  I mean I want a companion but to obtain company by the use of cards is that right?'  Yami was facing a most arduous decision, what is considered right and wrong?  'Man, I don't need this kind of problem right now.  I just finished Pegasus's tournament and got back Yugi's grandpa; I am beat.'

            Taking out his frustrations out on his pillow Yami soon noticed the large amount of floating feathers.  'Opps, guess I don't know my own strength.  Better get this stuff back to normal before Grandpa check's up on Yugi.'

            Thus, the once great pharaoh of Egypt came to his present situation.  Covered in feathers and trenched with sweat from all his previous exertions.  'At least the sister's were nice enough to play a game of cards with me.  But did they really have to make it strip poker, I mean by the time we were done playing they had next to no clothing on their bodies.  It can't be a coincidence that they always folded their hand, oh well what can you do?  Damn I got to get these feathers off me, Yugi needs to go to school soon.'

            What our good pharaoh did not know was that school was the least of his worries.  A force of great darkness is approaching, the depth of its evil knows no bounds.  The evil will consume all who dare stand in its way, and that evil is called Malik Ishtar.

**Author's Notes:  So how was it?  Good, bad, or in between?  Anyways that is the first chapter, should come out with more very soon so see you then.  Also don't forget to R & R.  Peace, I'm out.**


	2. The Inferno

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of the series Yugioh; hopefully he will share the wealth but if not oh well.  Suing me will get you next to nothing, unless you really want an old pizza crust and half-drank coke can.  Almost forgot "Speech", 'Thoughts'.**

**AN:  So I am back again, how is everyone doing?  Anyways, the story thus far is centered on the cards and their loyalty to their pharaoh.  The darkness has come, what will our hero do against the might of Malik (Marik) Ishtar?  Doesn't matter how you spell it, this guy means trouble.  Well on with the story.**

**The Love of a Pharaoh**

            Yugi was your ordinary Japanese teenager with his usual crushes and heartaches, but there is big difference he is the reincarnation of a pharaoh of Egypt.  The spirit of the millennium puzzle guides Yugi through much of his life.  He is the older brother Yugi never had; he protects him and encourages him that things will be alright.  So it is obvious to Yugi that his better half is quite silent this morning, 'What is wrong Yami?  Had a bad dream or something?  More dreams about your life before?'

            'It is nothing aibou just a feeling of dread, it is probably that big breakfast we had this morning.  I do not usually eat so much so early in the morning, how do you keep that all down aibou?'

            'Oh, I need that much food; helps me stay awake in class and fills me up until lunchtime comes.  But let's get back to this feeling of dread you are talking about?  What are you exactly saying?'

            'I do not know myself aibou, but it seems to me a forewarning of an evil that will come to pass.  I must be making no sense to you my friend, I am truly sorry.  I have had a lot on my mind lately.'

            'No, no it is alright, I want to hear all about this new threat that you are feeling.  It could mean trouble, Pegasus trouble.  Keep me posted on any developments in this evil you are feeling, man we got to get to school it's already 7:55.'

            Without further ado Yugi hightailed it to his homeroom, many who were walking that morning swear they saw a blur of yellow and blue whip past them with tornado-like qualities.

            'Come on; come on almost there just got to get to the room before sensei closes the door.  Almost there, heck ya made it!'

            What our hero did not know was that he was being followed by a certain someone.  The man was muscular in build and his eyes were just hollow depths where even the brightest lights could not shine.  This man was once the intercontinental champion of duel monsters, now he is just another puppet in the scheme of Malik Ishtar.  Poor, poor Bandit Keith; he would never see the light of day ever again.

**(Back in the classroom)**

            "Yugi, hey Yugi over here, I saved you a seat.  What took you so long?  Slept late again?" questioned Yugi's best friend Joey Wheeler.

            "Haha, yeah was a bit more tired then I thought.  So where is everybody else?  Where are Anzu and Tristan?"

            "Oh their here but in the back, they got in late as well.  So you heard about this upcoming tournament that Kaiba is sponsoring?"

            "Kaiba?  What is he doing?  Another tournament, we just went through Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom, now he wants another one?"

            "Ya, Kaiba always was a bit to the extreme.  But this should be great, me and you fighting our way to the top again.  How bout it Yug?"

            "Ya, sounds great, but I got to ask Grandpa first.  But it should be no trouble, so got any new cards Joey?"

            "Nah, been too busy taking care of my baby sister.  You know that money you gave me for my sister's operation really was great.  I don't know how to thank you Yugi, you're the best friend a guy could ever have."

            "Now, that is enough I gave you that money because I didn't need it.  So no need to pay me back, that's what friend's are for.  So when you Serenity coming out of the hospital?  Soon I hope so she can see her big brother duel in the tournament."

            "Man, you are the greatest Yug, and ya she will be able to see her brother duel.  She should be getting out of the hospital pretty soon with her full eyesight and everything."

            "Great to hear, well better get back to listening to sensei.  Don't want to go detention more than twice a week, right Joey?"

            "Haha, ya.  Okay we'll talk during lunchtime Yug."

            Class started and the lecture began again about Second Impact and the Antarctica incident.  Haha, opps wrong anime; well in Yugi's world they were studying math and science gearing up for the big science fair coming up.  The crew were just hanging back and taking a few notes now and again, nothing too critical to learn.  Lunchtime soon rolled around but Yugi and Yami were having a mental conversation throughout the last 10 minutes of class.

            'So Kaiba is holding a tournament?  Well we will just have to see what all the fuss is about, won't we aibou?'

            'Yeah, sounds cool.  But I wonder how is he going to match Duelist Kingdom?  I mean that place was awesome if not awful as well.'

            'He will think of something, I think that our little problem will be there as well.'

            'You mean the dark dread you were talking about?  Wonder what it's going to be?'

            The bell to announce lunch rang and startled Yugi out of his mental wanderings, "Hey Yugi, let's go eat up on the roof we can talk about the tournament there." yelled Joey.

            "Alright, I'm coming wait for me.  Hey Anzu, hey Tristan how was the lecture?"

            "Boring as usual, so I hear there is a new tournament hosted by the scumbag named Kaiba." questioned Tristan.

            "Ya, don't know how he's going to compete with Duelist Kingdom but.  Oh well it should be fun either way right Yugi?" stated Anzu.

            "Haha, ya should be fun; why don't you guys join for once?  It would be great if we all got into the finals." exclaimed Yugi.

            "Maybe, but I think the tournament is invitation only Yug, so if Tristan and Anzu are not in the top 100 duelist's they can't join.  Hey were here, let's break out the feast." yelled an exuberant Joey.

            Thus talk was silenced for a few minutes while they demolished their enormous lunchboxes.  Having had his fill Yugi struck up the conversation again, "So invitation only eh?  Darn it would have been cool for all of us to be in the tournament."

            "Don't worry Yugi, we can't join doesn't mean we can't come and cheer you guys on right, Tristan?"

            Hastily swallowing his enormous foot-long Tristan nodded his head vigorously, "Anzu's right Yug, we will both be there to cheer you guys on.  Don't forget Grandpa and Serenity too, we will all be rooting for you."

            "I know, I know but I just wish that you guys could compete too.  It would have been awesome.  Hey, I think I heard the bell, better get to class.  Let's finish this later, meet up at my grandpa's house?"

            "Ya, sure."

            "No problem, Yug."

            "Meet you there Yugi."

**(Back in the world of shadows)**

            'The pharaoh should be done with that thing he calls school right about now; this would be a perfect time to go see him.'  DMG soared into the abyss that was the shadow realm and soon came to the portal that would lead her to her mighty pharaoh.  "Just you wait Master; I will protect you from the clutches of the other's I promise."

            The magician was not the only one who wanted to see the pharaoh.  CSG had plans of her own, and those plans included the capture of the mighty pharaoh and his subsequent submission to her ministrations.  'Pharaoh you will love the way that I use a whip I guarantee.  I will show you pleasure that has never been felt in the 7 levels of heaven.  Just you wait Pharaoh, your time will come.'

**(Back with our resident piece of meat)**

            Feeling a shiver run down his spine, Yugi could not help but feel that there was danger afoot.  'Okay that was weird, maybe I should take the shortcut to get home today.  I don't want to be caught by a perverse stranger, but my millennium puzzle should protect me, I hope.'

            What Yugi doesn't know is not only are the magician and the soldier gunning for his heart, but also the treacherous Malik.  Bandit Keith waited just around the corner for the luckless pharaoh, 'Good slave, you will grab that fool of a pharaoh and drug him with the cloth I gave you.  Understand, Slave?'

            "Yes, master." responded the brain dead Keith.

            Feeling something evil in the air Yugi quickened his pace and rounded the corner while looking behind him for strangers.  Yugi was caught unawares during the quick assault from Bandit Keith; all Yugi saw before he lost unconsciousness was the telltale light reflecting off hollow eyes.

**(1 hour later)**

            "Ugh….where am I?  And why do I have such a splitting headache?"

            "Ahh….so you have finally awakened.  We will now commence the duel for your millennium puzzle.  Are you ready, little Yugi?"

            "Wha…who's there?"  Opening his eyes Yugi flinched from the excess light, looking around his surroundings Yugi found himself in a warehouse.  A dark, damp and old-looking warehouse, the only thing out of place is the platform he is currently standing on.  There were two sides to this platform, color coded to distinguish the opponents.  Yugi was currently standing on the blue pedestal, while a man in dark brown cloak inhabited the other.  "Who are you?  And what do you want with my millennium puzzle?  Answer me!"

            "You wish to know my name?  I am the one who will take from you what is rightfully mine.  Now we duel."

            "No, I will not duel.  What right do you have to drug me then command me to duel?"

            "I have all the right I need little Yugi, now duel or lose your millennium puzzle.  Which shall it be Yugi?"  Removing his cloak Bandit Keith flashed Yugi a malicious smile.

            "Bandit Keith?  What is the meaning of this?  No, you are not Bandit Keith, what have you done to him you fiend?"

            "Ahh…you mean this slave?  I have just given his mind a little rest; he now is but a puppet to bend to my whims.  But enough introductions let us get on with the duel."

            "Why should I duel you for the millennium puzzle it is mine?"

            "Oh now that is where you are wrong little Yugi, you do not possess it anymore.  Just look around your neck, do you not feel an absence of weight?"

            Looking down Yugi sees his millennium puzzle hanging from a nail on the pedestal.  "You will duel me for the puzzle or I will never let you go."

            "Why did you not take it when I was unconscious?  You had ample time, so why did you not run with it when you had the chance?"

            "Silly Yugi, do you not know the rules of the millennium items?  It must be won from the previous owner through a shadow duel.  I could not have taken it no matter how much I wanted to.  Now duel, or face eternal damnation in this rickety hellhole."

            "Fine, but know this I will not lose to the likes of you.  You ill-mannered thief who uses other's to do his sick twisted deeds."

**(Sorry, I don't really know how to write the duel.)**

            The duel commenced with outright trepidation from Yugi, who was not soothed by the fact that his partner hung right below him.  'Damn, I wish that Yami was here, he could really help me out.  No, I defeated opponents before without the puzzle I will do it again.  All I have to do is believe in the heart of the cards.'

            While the duel commenced in the old abandoned warehouse another conflict was being waged a few miles away.  The magician and the soldier both arrived from the shadow realm to surprise their lord and master with an impromptu visit.  What they found was each other, "What the hell are you doing here, soldier?"

            "I could ask the same of you magician.  But I already know why you are here.  You came to have a little free-time with the Pharaoh didn't you?"

            "Wha…that's preposterous I did no such thing.  I was merely here to scout out prospective ingredients for some of my potions."

            "Do not lie to me magician, you do not even carry potions nor do you concoct them.  Just admit it."

            "Fine, I admit that I came here looking for the Pharaoh but that does not mean that all you say is true.  And you still have not answered my question; you came here for the same reason did you not?  You could not stand the fact that those sister's got to the Pharaoh first, am I right?"

            Blushing was not something a soldier is taught to do, but it seems to DMG that CSG was doing a great job at it.  "Umm…now you cannot prove that.  I was just merely here to protect the Pharaoh from outsider aggression nothing more."

            "Right, and a fish hates water.  Now enough with this nonsense, let us find our Pharaoh.  He must be around this area since the portal locks into his particular signature, hopefully he is near."

            Scanning the area with her magical senses DMG feels a large power struggle just a few miles away.  "I sense a struggle of magical proportions due east, it must be the Pharaoh."

            "Yes, I too sense a powerful force in the east, but it feels nothing like the Pharaoh.  Hopefully this new presence did nothing to harm our Pharaoh."

            'Because if it did, nothing in the world would save whoever it is from my wrath.'

            "Agreed it would be a most unfortunate individual who dare harms my Pharaoh."

            "Again with the my Pharaoh bit, he is not yours magician.  Now let us be off."

            "Oh shut up soldier, and stop ordering me around.  You are not the Pharaoh understand?"

            "Ya, ya, ya let's just find the Pharaoh and deliver our respective messages."

            A most unusual duo set out on their quest to find the Pharaoh, one a beautiful and graceful magician; the other an equally beautiful individual but more of a brazen and wild woman then the magician.

**(Back to the warehouse)**

            "It is over little Yugi, there is no card in your deck that can save you from my Zera the Mant.  Give it up little Yugi, there is no way you can defeat me with such worthless cards."

            "I don't care what you say, I will defeat you.  I call forth the Dark Magician in Attack mode.  And use the magic card Magical Hats to conceal my Dark Magician from your Zera the Mant."

            "Futile, I counter with Magic Jammer and now Zera take out that pitiful magician."

            "No, I use my face down card Mirror Force, it takes what your Zera dishes out and returns it right back at you."

            "Ahh, but it not over little Yugi, I call forth Solemn Judgment and sacrifice half my life points to delete the previous card you played.  Thus say good-bye to your Dark Magician."

            Zera's mighty slash takes out the Dark Magician and Yugi is down to his last 200 life points.  "Give up Yugi there is nothing you can do, my Zera is unbeatable."

            "Never I play a card face down and end my turn."

            "So be it, I use one of my favorite cards Tribute to the Doomed.  Take out that creature card right there."

            "Not so fast, I play the Living Arrow card and send that card right back at your Zera the Mant."

            "Nooo…..You defeated my Zera, impossible.  Enough of this if I can't have your puzzle then no one can."

            Bandit Keith jumps off his pedestal and charges at the opposing pedestal to reach the millennium puzzle.  "Say good-bye to your precious puzzle."  Smashing the puzzle against the pedestal Bandit Keith then he goes to the warehouse's controls and smashes them to smithereens.

            "No…my puzzle, I have to fix it before this fire consumes us both."

            Running out of the building Bandit Keith happens upon our misshapen duo.  "What happened here human?  Wait you are not human at least not all human; what are you foul beast?"

            "Enough of this nonsense let us just go inside and see for ourselves soldier.  We will get to the bottom of this mystery after we find our Pharaoh."

            But the puppet named Bandit Keith blocks their path into the building, "I will give you 5 seconds to get out of my way demon, 5…4…3…2…1."  Delivering a tremendous punch into Bandit Keith's abdomen CSG incapacitates the mighty warrior; "Let's go magician time is wasting."

            Entering the inferno that was once was a dank warehouse the women find a younger version of their Pharaoh toying with a puzzle.  "Is that him magician?  What foul magic has befallen our lord and master?"

            "I do not know, but I do know that fire and smoke are not healthy for our lord.  We must extract him from this hellhole immediately."

            Hurrying to their master's location both women find him putting the last pieces to the puzzle in.  Yugi, exhausted from the lack of oxygen and the amount of carbon monoxide he has inhaled faints into DMG's arms.  "Pry the puzzle out of the wall soldier while I hasten our lord's being from this inferno.  It seems very valuable to him if he would stay here just to finish it."

            "Indeed you may be right magician, but what would he do with such a unique puzzle?  Enough chatter let me slice this pedestal to obtain the puzzle."

            CSG slices the pillar in half and watches as the 30 foot pillar topples to the floor.  The soldier then retrieves the item and leaves the quickly disintegrating mass that used to be a warehouse.  Arriving outside she sees the magician giving kisses to the Pharaoh, "What are you doing magician?  He is not even awake to tend to your needs."

            "Oh stop your ramblings I am not kissing him, but giving him the breath of life.  Have you forgotten the lessons he taught us?  When a person has inhaled such a large amount of smoke it is necessary to perform the breath of life to save the individual."

            "Fine, fine but let me finish the duty.  I will awaken him properly."

            "Oh fine, what a child.  It is not like he is even awake to hear us or feel our lips on his face."

            "Still I wish to attend to the Pharaoh as well.  To make sure he is alright, now move away."

            CSG takes over the CPR and finally awakens the slumbering pharaoh.  "Huh?  What happened and who are you people?"  The puzzle mysteriously floats toward Yugi and attaches itself around his neck.  The transformation takes but seconds and there standing before the women is there lord and master.

            "Oh great Pharaoh are you alright?"

            "Yes, Pharaoh have you any injuries?"

            "Ahh…it is you two, what are you doing here?  Never mind you saved my life and the life of my aibou.  I wish to thank you profusely for your kind lips and the breath of life you both gave."

            Astonished to know their master was awake both women blush and bow their heads to pay homage before their Pharaoh.  "It was nothing great Pharaoh; we were just wondering what were you doing in such a place?  And who is this aibou you talk about?"

            "Yes, I must concur with the magician, who is this aibou?"

            "It is the host I currently inhabit.  He provides me a vessel to see the world in the 21st century.  It is much different then in the ancient ruins of Egypt."  Turning around and walking slowly away Yami calls back "Let us make haste we do not want to be found here.  And take the body of that man with us.  I wish to interrogate him."

            "By your leave, Pharaoh we shall do as you command.  Come soldier let us leave this vile abode."

            "Fine magician but do not order me around like a common thug.  I was once the captain of the Pharaoh's most elite guards; no one gives me orders but the Pharaoh."

            The bickering women carry the stranger and hurry to catch up with their master and lord.  But both cannot help wondering what caused this inferno?  And what they could possibly want with the Pharaoh?

**Author's Notes:  So how was it?  Good, then please R & R?  And hopefully I can update quickly.  Well, Peace I'm out.  See ya.**


	3. The Stalker

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of the series Yugioh; hopefully he will share the wealth but if not oh well.  Suing me will get you next to nothing, unless you really want an old pizza crust and half-drank coke can.  Oh before I forget "speech" and 'thoughts'.**

**AN:  Well here I am back again, so how was the last chapter?  It was a bit longer than I am used to but oh well.  Anyways, Malik's failure to obtain the millennium puzzle will fuel his rage and hunger for it all the more.  What shall happen to our misbegotten pharaoh and what of the women following him?  Well on with the story.**

**The Love of a Pharaoh**

            A strange trio could be seen walking the streets of Tokyo, that is if you could see into the Shadow Realm.  All others would see is a youth walking and a man seemingly floating behind him, but Bandit Keith was actually on the shoulders of CSG.  "Hey magician can I get a little help here?"

            "What?  The big bad soldier needs my help?  Come now, say it's not so."

            "Haha, very funny; but if you are done with the comedy I could really use some help.  This bum is pretty heavy considering that he is only a human."

            "Fine, let me take care of it.  Levitation should do it, now let go of the bum."

            Bandit Keith was now truly floating in thin air, the pharaoh was currently sporting an amused smirk.  "Hey you two, are you done bickering back there?  I wish to interrogate Keith and find who is targeting me."

            "Yes lord, I am truly sorry for our behavior."

            "Now, there is no need to apologize, let us just carry on to my aibou's home."

            "As you command sire, but are you sure we should be bringing this thing along?"

            Nodding his assent Yami continued to walk toward the Kame Game Shop, 'Who would wish to take my puzzle?  And what do they know that I don't?'

            Yami sensed a presence watching him but paid it no mind, 'Whoever it is does not know how to sneak around, who could it be?'

            The trio turned a corner and was lost to view; the mysterious tracker sped up to not lose her pharaoh.  Rounding the corner Volt Girl was surprised to see an empty street no sign of her pharaoh anywhere.  'Where did they go?  And why are DMG and CSG here?  I thought I was the only one in the human realm?'

**(Flashback, 2 days ago)**

            'The sister's have gone to see the pharaoh, darn I wanted to go and cheer him up.  Hey wait, the portal does not care how many go through it.  I can still go see the pharaoh, yes now no one will stop me from seeing the pharaoh and giving him a present.'

            Haven made up her mind VG headed toward the darkest part of the Shadow Realm, where a portal had been made between the human half and the shadow.  "When I come back the pharaoh will definitely be with me, and I will be his new queen."

            Stepping through the portal VG was transported through space and time to the city of Tokyo and was 50 miles away from Yami.  "Where in the name of Ra am I?  And where is the pharaoh?  Might as well get on with the search, he cannot be far from here."

            But what VG didn't know was that the portal had malfunctioned at just the right time and transported her far away from her preferred destination.  Thus VG went in search of her prized pharaoh all the while believing that he was nearby.  'Where is he?  I have searched over 500 meters out on all sides; I should have been near the location of the pharaoh.  Unless something or someone has disturbed the very fabric of time, it should have taken me right to him.'

            Pondering on this new kink in her game plan VG did not see the clouds forming above her.  Thus when the first droplets of rain splattered on her skin she was a bit agitated, 'Just great, not only am I lost; I am also going to get soaked.  Great, what else can go wrong?'  Ask and you shall receive, a wise saying that VG should have listened to; lightning laced across the sky and thunder pounded the very heavens with their song.  Due to the murky darkness VG could not see her feet or the ground, thus was surprised to taste a mouth full of mud.  'I just had to ask didn't I?  Why oh why does this always happen to me?'

            Skipping to the next morning VG was soaked and shivering underneath her flimsy clothing.  'These clothes are definitely not meant for rain and cold.  Damn the heavens for their torture and pain.  At least the sun has risen, I will just have to hasten my search for the pharaoh.'

            With new filled determination VG went in search of her future husband, at least she likes to think so.

**(End flashback)**

            'Now where did they go?  I know I saw them turn this corner, they could not have gone far.  So where are they?'

            A firm grip soon lodged itself on VG's shoulder, turning around VG prepared a roundhouse kick for her assailant.  Gracefully flipping out of the way Yami addressed her "Wow, you have really improved your reaction time Volt Girl, that kick almost got me."

            Surprised to see her lord VG stood there slack jawed and wide eyed; "Sire, I am deeply sorry for attacking you.  I did not know it was you, I will now dispose of myself as is law."

            Taking a dagger concealed in her boot VG readied her strike and aimed for her own heart.  She was once again surprised when her dagger twirled out of her grasp and landed into the hands of her pharaoh.  "Now that is not necessary, you did not know thus it was appropriate for you to assume an assailant was after you.  I will not permit the senseless slaughter of a beautiful woman for me."

            Letting the information sink into her skull VG then blushed profusely at the compliment that was given to her.  "I am again terribly sorry for my intrusion and subsequent attack of your person lord.  I am indebted to you for your mercy and leniency."

            Waving the matter off Yami got to the heart of the matter, "You were the one following us were you not VG?"

            "Yes, I have searched for you for 2 days, and found you just this morning.  But I would really like to know why DMG and CSG are here."

            "In due time, but first things first let us go to my aibou's home.  It is not far now, about another 5 minutes and then we will be there."

            Following the procession VG could not help but notice the glares she was receiving from her fellow warriors.  'Whoa…who got off the wrong side of bed this morning?'  Finally reaching the Kame Game Shop the pharaoh guided them to the room he shared with his host Yugi Motou.

            "Now then, since we are all here let us begin.  First I will hear VG then DMG and last CSG; is this alright?"

            "Yes"

            "Yes"

            "Yeah"

            "Okay VG you can start whenever you are ready."

            "Well it went like this lord. . ." **(Same as the flashback above)**

            "Ahh…so that is how you came into this world that is very strange.  I am deeply saddened by your misfortune VG this world is very different than the Shadow Realm."

            "There is nothing to be sorrowful for, oh great pharaoh, it was my own doing.  I am just grateful for your kind words."

            With that said VG attached herself quite strongly to Yami's arm; "Now onto the other's, why are you and CSG here?"

            "Oh, well that is a funny story. . ." **(This would be the same as the previous chapter, look there for explanation)**

            "So that is the case, okay since you are all here you can help me with something.  This man is named Bandit Keith, but it was not he who forced me into a duel but a more sinister soul.  He controlled this poor man's mind and caused him to act most heinously, even going so far as to destroy my millennium puzzle."

            "Whoever he is, he must pay; no one touches the pharaoh without grievous action taken against them."

            "Calm down CSG it was not Keith's fault but the actions of another let me interrogate this man and see what he knows."

            "As you command your highness, though I do not trust this man at all; it would be wise for me to guard you from his evil."

            "Very well but you must let me do it my way, understand?"

            "Yes, sir."

            Prying the iron grip of VG off of him Yami walked toward the unconscious man.  "DMG awaken this man from his slumber, I wish to speak with him."  Doing as her pharaoh commands DMG awakened Bandit Keith with a pail of water.  Sputtering like a fish out of water Bandit Keith awoke to find Yugi Motou staring right back at him.

            "What the hell?  What do you want runt?  And why am I in this dolled up room?"

            Yami restrained the women from tearing Keith limb by limb, "You had better shut your mouth commoner.  Before I cut it off for you."

            "You just wait, I will use your skin as wrapping for my drums."

            "Your soul would not recover from my attack puny human, for it would be used to bait much more dangerous monsters than me."

            "Enough, you are frightening the man; you three must leave so I can finish this in peace.  And you Keith must hold a civil tongue when speaking to me, for I am not Yugi Motou."

            Cowering away from the banshees, or at least Keith thought they were banshees, Keith agreed to keep his tone civil.  Escorting the ladies out of his bedroom Yami calmed them down enough to just wait outside the door.

            "Stupid bastard, I will skin him then use his liver as a pouch to fill my herbs."

            "No, that is too nice a fate for one who wronged our Pharaoh.  I say a nice hot tar bath is in order, then we will peel the tar from his skin piece by piece."

            "Oh girls enough with the revenge talk, I can't hear the pharaoh over your scheming."

            DMG and CSG leaned against the door as well to listen to their pharaoh's conversation.  "Now Keith, who are you working for?"

            "I don't even know what you are talking about Yugi."

            "I am not Yugi Keith, but I will tolerate it for now.  How bout the man that plagues your mind?"

            Ashen-faced Keith could not come up with a coherent sentence until 5 minutes had passed.  "The dark, the man in shadows, he is the one who tormented me in my dreams and waking hours.  He showed me the ghosts of the night and promised me that if I did not take your puzzle he would toss me into their abyss.  I had no choice Yugi, please believe me?"

            "I believe what you say Keith, but I still wish to know who this man is.  Did you not see him in person?"

            "No, he was only in my dreams; he punished and ordered me through the dreams and ghouls.  He always wore a cloak to hide his identity from me, never could I see his face.  All I remember was that he had the most sinister laugh, a laugh that could run blood cold."

            "A most heinous individual indeed; but I still know nothing of his identity.  Are you sure you remember nothing else?"

            "Well he did have one thing on him, a rod of some sort.  He always used to carry it in my dreams ahhhhhhhhhhh…hahahaha.  So the fool has cracked underneath your pressure pharaoh, well no matter he will face his punishment."

            "No, who are you and what do you want from me?"

            "I am something you cannot defeat, and I want your puzzle plus the end of your life.  I'll be taking this slave now if you don't mind."  Screaming profanities that were newly invented Keith tore at his skull trying to banish the individual from his mind.  But he did not see the window ledge and soon careened right off it.  A sickening thud followed by a mighty crack was all that was heard from the body.  Bandit Keith had fallen on his head and his neck had snapped underneath the pressure, it was a most horrific sight to behold.

            Bursting into the room just seconds after the fall all three women found their pharaoh in perfect condition.  Though he was standing next to a shattered window, "What happened here my lord?  And where is the foul man who you were talking to?"

            "He is out there DMG, dead and gone.  He held no information for me, just his demise; I should have saved him.  There was a evil presence inhabiting his mind, it was the thing that forced him to his death."

            "It was not your fault highness, it was just a lesson of life.  He could not fight the evil that was in his mind, thus he sacrificed his life to attain peace once more."

            "True but I wish I could have done something, you three must go.  I will contact you later on, I must revert to my aibou's status and inform the officials of this event."

            "Yes, master."  DMG faded into the shadows using her magic; CSG opened a portal for herself with he sword; and VG banged her drums until the very fabric of time ripped for her.  "What is this evil?  And why does it wish to attain my puzzle?  Whoever it is I will defeat him, I have worked too hard to lose my puzzle to a common thief."  What Yami did not know was that he was being watched, by another of Malik's mindless goons.  'Soon, very soon indeed.  I will tear your soul from that corpse Pharaoh and then claim your puzzle for my own.'

**Author's Notes:  So how was it?  I know, I know it was just a filler chapter.  I need some ideas.  Could somebody help me out?  Anyways, R & R?  Please?  Peace, I'm out.**


End file.
